1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement generation apparatus and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, banner advertising is known as advertising on Web pages (Web sites). In recent years, mobile terminals as represented by smartphones are becoming widely used. Therefore, more and more users are browsing Web pages on mobile terminals.
Incidentally, screens of the user's mobile terminals are smaller than screens of personal computers (PCs) or the like; therefore, it is difficult to place an advertisement on a mobile Web page.
As a related technique, for example, there is a proposed technique to modify an advertisement to reduce the size of the advertisement for display on the Web page, or to change a display position of the advertisement depending on the state of the Web page when displaying the advertisement (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open do. 2012-073863).
However, when an advertisement is to foe placed on a mobile Web page, in most cases, the size of the advertisement to be submitted is limited because an advertising space needs to be reduced. Therefore, it becomes difficult for advertisers to submit advertisements with greater sizes. Furthermore, in the case of advertisements with smaller sizes, users may feel difficulty in, for example, browsing the advertisements or performing tap operation on the advertisements, so that it becomes difficult to achieve high advertising effectiveness (for example, high click: through rate (CTR)).